


The Flower of Space

by Blue_Person



Series: A Floral Space [2]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person
Summary: -Rewriting of an older fanfiction-Hunter 1986 is recruited with the task of finding materials or items associated with the power suit of a legendary hero, but how far is she willing to go before her anger gets to her.





	1. Chapter 1

I sat still, the chairs here were overly comfortable. Red plush material, I shook my head at the idea, what's the point, they're useless if no one is ever going to sit in them. "Expensive Federation Chairs" my mother liked to call them, I remember her hatred for them, and I can understand it. The General sat comfortably, no doubt, he went through the paper work, explaining the details of our long mission. I just sighed in annoyance.

"1986, I know how much briefings bore you, and I know you dislike working with a partner. We need both of you, this mission is important to our safety from the other half of the galaxy." The General hissed in my direction. "We need you to be cooperative here, we don't need another Aran." I glared at him, he knew very well that was both an insult and a compliment.

"Well, I'm not into politics, but you know very well half of those human colonies and most of Earth would agree to leaving the Federation and join the other species." I huffed, he sat there, his face showing no emotion. "System Alliance or not, you gotta admit, it's funny how screwed the Federation is." The General leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk, in turn resting his head in his hands.

"Then you understand how important this mission is, 1986, the Galactic Council and the Galactic Federation don't get along very well. Without this mission, innocent lives are at stake on both sides if we ever go to war." I remained quiet.

"Forward the briefing to my system, I will check up on it when I've left the planet." I grunted, I stood up turning away from the General. I kicked the back of the chair to push it into its place under the desk. My partner eyed me carefully.

She had large pointed ears, the hair on her head forming more of a large, spiked mane. Her top canines extended slightly over her bottom lips. She had a short tail, the tail was covered in a kind of fur, yet the fur can be used as a shield against bullets, acting like a Non-Newtonian fluid in a sense. She was a rare human hybrid, while not a natural occurring one from a close, hominid like species. Her species was grown and developed in a lab, they were made for their strength in the Invasion Wars. Their honor and magnificence has been tarnished and they're treated like animals. Slavers often will go to great lengths to get even two of these human hybrids, the money they fetch is worth while. How long they live, also contributes to their price.

She's a human hybrid, but with her piercing glare, she looked more like a hungry animal. Her eyes with a slight red tint chilled me more than they should've. Her mane flattened ever so slightly, going from its vivid reddish brown to a muted gray in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, we have work to do." I grunted towards my partner. Her left ear just flicked, in annoyance no doubt.

"1986, while you don't like briefings, I have to have a briefing for a personal mission of mine. If you insist on leaving, you can dock your ship with the Umbra, otherwise, wait outside." Her voice was emotionless, typical of most human hybrids and aliens, I scoffed as I exited that cursed room.

* * *

 

I walked onto my ship, enough space for me and five crew members, if I ever needed crew. She was reliable, innovative… no, she might have been, but new tech couldn't be fitted with the ship. Opening the door into the cockpit, I took a deep breath in the dimly lit room. Ambient blue lighting filled the room, a sort of calming effect.

I slumped down into the pilot's seat, it wasn't the overly comfortable Federation chairs, but it was good enough. I pulled up the computer's main screen, the holoscreen glowing a soft orange. I typed in the coordinates for the Umbra, it was a massive battleship from the Invasion Wars. It's been centuries since the war, yet a couple of the ships from the time still run perfectly, even getting upgrades by the Federation. The Umbra was just outside Daiban's atmosphere, landing it isn't a hassle, getting it off the ground is.

The ship rocked a bit, leveling itself out, I braced as the ship flew forward, as if it was slingshotted. It would take a few minutes to reach the Umbra, and that was fine. I leaned back as I sat in wonder; why must I contribute to the Federation?

The blue light started to confuse me, making me uneasy with what's to come. I should've stepped away from them the moment they said they had a new mission. It isn't what could happen, it's who could be hurt.

I groaned as I lurked forward in the seat. This wasn't the time for it. Feelings should never play into work, and that's what's happening right now. I wiped some sweat from my brow as I stood up quickly, I needed some distraction.

Exiting the cockpit, I looked around the ship's main area, screens flickered. I walked towards the closest one, looking for the briefing. To my surprise, it was fairly short.

_Hunter Team Delta 25 are to locate and retrieve any artifacts or materials that relate to Samus Aran's power suit. Hunter 1986 and Hunter 806 will need to use their talents to finish this mission. This mission is about two years long, the mission will be renewed if the mission has made considerable progress._

Those idiots are still trying. I laughed, well, I could just hand them a power suit, but who knows how long that thing has been out of commission, and I would have to rip it away from Samus. My power suit is still in Samus' possession, and retrieving it is nearly impossible.

"Docking procedure initiated." The computerized voice of the ship announced over the comms. I sighed as I prepared myself.

Stepping off the ship, I was greeted by a young man, he looked similar to 806, yet he was owned. A collar was clasped around his neck, while not of ownership as I looked over it, it was more of a worker collar.

"I thought 806 wanted her species freed." I grunted, the man looked at me, his head slightly cocked to the side.

"806? You must mean August, she's our boss, we work for her by our own will. She freed us, and we are free to leave any time, but she protects us." I looked him up and down, he really believed what he just said. I just scoffed and went on my way, clicking shoes following after me.

"I was instructed to show you to your quarters while you were on the ship, please if you would follow me." I paused, I motioned for him to take the lead, he happily bounded forward, taking the lead position. As we walked through the halls, I noticed there were small children running around, the same hybrids as 806. They looked at me and froze in horror, more staff coming out and ushering them away.

"Why are there children aboard a battleship?" I asked, the man kept walking. "The Umbra is no longer fit for duty, we're now a research vessel, sometimes we will arrive to defend other fleets or to carry cargo for the Federation, but I assure you, this ship will not see real action." I sighed, I would've loved to be on an active duty battleship. "But it still has its class."

"Class? It's still a Hunter SS-3016? Even though it doesn't see action..."

"Yes, our systems will work, but we don't have any good firepower anymore, hope you recognize we can fight." I smiled. A somewhat active battleship is okay for me. We turned a corner, stopping in front of a room.

"This it?"

"This is it." He smiled, he handed me a keycard, scanning it in the door's scanner, the door swished open. It revealed a spacious room, well, spacious for a ship. A bed sat in the right corner with a dresser near the door. A desk sat near the right side of the bed, atop sat a computer. The floor was metal, but a good soft rug covered most of the floor. Straight ahead was a large window looking out into the expanse of space, well right now it was looking mostly towards Daiban.

"August hopes you enjoy your stay." and with that, the man was gone. I wandered over to the bed and flopped down. It was comfortable, overly like the Federation chairs but... I think I can deal with it. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I'm going to make sure, that I finish this mission. The horrors that Samus Aran has committed... 

Must be righted.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached for a pack of nutrient paste, simple food for a simple part of life. I reclined back into the chair of the desk, my mouth slightly salivating at the thought. Yet before I could open the pack to have some of my "dinner", a knock softly tapped on my door.  
  
"Why must it be that when I try to eat, something always interrupts me." I sighed defeatedly as I stood up. Before I could reach the door controls, the door swished open, revealing a small, yet possibly of average human size, woman nearly nose to nose with me. She stood tippy-toe to be able to reach that point.  
  
Her face went from a calm, stern look to one of immediate confusion and horror as she jumped back. I leaned back on my feet, crossing my arms. I looked her over more closely.  
  
She's absolutely beautiful. I felt my breathing falter for a moment, a somewhat sinking feeling flooding my body. She was of the same species as 806, canines coming down from her upper mouth, they glittered. Her eyes a bright yellow-amber, her mane matching the color of her eyes. Her mane engulfed her ears, but rings betrayed their position. Her tail was slim, and cropped, I felt pity for her.  
  
"Staring is quite rude, you know." She finally spoke up.  
  
"I feel as though I should say the same for you." I shot back. She opened her mouth to retort back, yet her mouth slammed shut. Crossing her arms, she turned away, making a slight huffing noise as her mane flattened down, almost looking like hair. "Well, pretty lady, can I get a name."  
  
Her face became flushed as her mane fluffed up. Her face turned slowly with a glare of sharpening knives.  
  
We both paused.  
  
Her cold face broke with laughter and a bright smile. She clutched her stomach as I broke down in laughter as what I just said began to register with me.  
  
"You're honestly worse than some men!" She said through her laughter. Soon she straightened up, chuckles escaping now and then. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Dinner is ready." She spoke warmly, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"I was just about to eat." I responded, holding up the nutrient paste pack. She looked at it and her face contorted into one of disgust.  
  
"Well, _Bounty_ _Hunter_ ," a smirk creeping on her face as she leaned forward, finger pressed hardly against my chest in an accusing manner "that's not much of a dinner considering how much money you have being the Federation's favorite." My hands dropped to my side, one still holding onto the paste pack.  
  
"You do... have a point there." I gave up as I tossed the pack towards the desk. "Well," I gestured towards the open hall "lead the way."  
  
She perked up right away. She practically lept up in the air and turned. Her shortened tail flicking its tip around.  
  
"This way!" She started walking away, I rushed up to be by her side. She was brightly smiling, yet she kept her eyes off of me, or rather my face. I could feel her eyes practically judging my body.  
  
I instinctively went to tug at the hem of my black long-sleeve shirt. My tactical belt clanking against my right thigh, thankfully the clanking covered the soft squeaking of the black leather pants I decided to wear. I thought about it a little more and realized she probably could hear the squeaking, and my heart dropped at the thought.  
  
We entered the mess hall, a large table in the center, children ran about, some with toy battleships or toy weapons. Some, obviously older children, sat in the corner, hunched over plastic animals. They turned to face us, some of them gleaming happily and rushing towards my escort, no doubt younger siblings. The human children just returned to their play, although some sat and stared at me.  
  
I hung back as I watched everyone take their seats, I watched the woman from earlier closely. She sat every child down, ruffling their hair or "booping" them on the nose. There were only ten or so children aboard, yet they all seemed to be a handful. Watching how she handled the children softly sadden me, how I wished my family had cared as much.  
  
I shook the threatening memory from my mind.  Not the time or place to slip into a depressive mood. As I stood and watched, I failed to notice that 806 had creeped up next to me.  
  
"You mustn't hover, we're not structured like a pack of wolves you know." I felt my soul leave my body as I jumped in the air. "You can sit next to Bryce, she won't bite." She chuckled to herself, I had a feeling she had said such statement to many people and they all ended up getting bit.  
  
"I would rather enjoy nutrient paste." I casually said, I leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Yet here you are, about to eat dinner with us."  
  
"Since when did you get all wise?"  
  
"Since when were you ever not stubborn for anyone in your life?" I stopped my opening mouth from speaking. It felt like a dagger had just been pushed through my heart, but I couldn't deny it.  
  
"You may be correct, but that doesn't take away from the fact that I would prefer nutrient paste."  
  
"I'll cut you a deal." I perked up at the sentence 806 just spoke, I pushed myself from the wall. "You eat dinner with us tonight, you can have nutrient paste all you want."  
  
I answered without thinking.  
  
I sat at the table, the woman I discovered, is named Bryce. I couldn't look at her as we ate, the interaction from earlier kept popping into my head. The juiciness of the duck couldn't drown the embarrassment I felt.  
  
"You know you don't have to be embarrassed." Bryce leaned over and whispered, the room was loud with chattering and laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." Food particles flew from my mouth as I apologized, but the particles caused me to apologize again, raising horror in me.  
  
"You actually meant it?" She sounded surprised. "I didn't know you were into wome-"  
  
"I'm not!" I quickly interrupted. She raised an eyebrow, certainly confused.  
  
"You're not?" She sounded sad and slightly... hurt? I panicked, I was being confronted and I had no reaction or response, and the next thing I said was a dead give away of that fact.  
  
"No."  
  
It was a weak response that wavered slightly. I slid down in my seat a little more, trying my best to hide my face, incase it were any bit a shade of red.  
  
Soon enough, yet not as soon as I would've liked it, dinner was soon over. I ran to my room and locked the door. I leaned against it, as if the magnetic locks weren't enough to keep it shut and keep Bryce out.

 _The mission is what is important, not some confident and powerful, possible lover._ I tried to tell myself, over and over, but it seemed a little late. I ran towards the bathroom, hoping a shower would clear up my mind.

As I passed by the mirror, someone I didn't know was there as well. I screamed in horror, it took me a moment to realize I was looking at my own reflection. My face had a long scar going over the right eyebrow, possibly on my eye as well. I had deep bags under my eyes.

Leaning towards the mirror, I traced the scar on my face, there was one on my neck as well. No wonder Bryce seemed horrified or those children stared at me. I sighed, there wasn't anything I could do right now.

Undressing, I slipped into the shower. Turning it on, I let out a soft moan. The warm water running over my body subdued me and relaxed my muscles. It had been months since I've taken a shower, longer if we take hot water into account. 

I could feel the collective layers of months worth of filth get scrubbed from my body. My skin seeming to glow once all the dirt was gone.

Focusing my attention to my hair, it went from a dark blonde to its bright blonde color. The wet waist-length hair stuck to my skin, strands of it obscuring my vision. I swiped away the strands, annoyed with it, but the warm water soon calmed me. I let out another moan, I can't believe I've really forgotten what it felt like to take a nice hot shower. 

It was a luxury, as I thought about it. To get clean with something so simple, but it wouldn't last long. I knew better than to accept my hyper-clean state.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep never came easy to me, it became a chore when I was young. I had to retire to a stasis-pod to get my "sleep". I had struggled through the night, yet I had gotten the sleep I needed to at least function. 

I rose at an ungodly hour for most people, but I was still stuck on my personal schedule. As I had no paperwork, no chores, no repairs, absolutely nothing to do, I took the liberty of exploring.

I crawled out of bed, my bare skin being met by cold air. I grunted it off as my feet smacked against the only part of the room that had no rug. Opening the first drawer of the dresser, I was elated to see that clothing had been provided. 

Quickly pulling cargo pants and a tank top on, I opened the computer. Not exactly the first place to explore, but it must be done. 

Scrolling through the internet's messy news sources, I came upon an interesting article. Bryyo was a planet that Samus had once landed on, and it came as a surprise that the Bryyans were able to quickly "evolve" back into their state before the phazon infection and constant wars. 

The king of Bryyo had ordered a merchant to be killed. No one knows of his crime, many believe he had a precious cargo, but my guess is that the king welcomed him and the merchant had done something rude. Knowing the king, the merchant had touched something rare and valuable without actually taking it and was more or less admiring it.

I shook my head, it sucked to be the merchant, but all merchants have been given direct threats and warnings by the Federation. Greed little bastards won't listen until it's too late.

Deciding that the merchant was enough news today, albeit I only read one article and there were many interesting articles in front of me, I decided against more reading. A notification flashed across the screen. 

_Ship of Hunter 1986 has been transported to Bryyo for upgrades conducted by the very mechanics of the King. Attached below are the customs and rules you must follow while on Bryyo for your safety._

My goddamn ship is on Bryyo. 

I let out a low growl as I shut down the computer. I should've been warned or notified about this, but the Feds must have gotten a great deal that they decided getting my opinion might break the deal. Whatever it is for the Federation, it's over with right now, or so I believe. Getting up, I grabbed the pack of nutrient paste that sat slumped on the desk. Violently ripping it open, it sprayed on my face, I defeatedly sighed. 

Someone gently tapped the door, running over, I was about to open it before I realized that I had no brassiere on. But it was too late as the door swished open and once again I was met with Bryce.

She stifled a chuckle as she smiled up at me. 

"It's breakfast time, and great hunters eat great breakfasts!" I grumbled as I quickly turned away, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm guessing you were going for some nutrient paste, huh?"

"Want an award?" I shot towards Bryce. She walked into the room, stepping in front of me, her eyes locking with mine. It caused me to regret ever being able to see as those amber eyes greeted me. Her smile radiant as she raised a hand to my face, I instinctively grabbed her hand. 

"Sorry, just not used to pe-"

"Don't apologize, let me get you a towel to clean up. Paste is hard to get out of hair so you might want some help." She dragged me to the bathroom, sitting me down on the toilet. I sat quietly and watched as she dampened a towel. "Mind?" She said as she held the towel up, I glanced between her and the towel. 

I leaned forward, letting her grab my face and wipe it off. She gently wiped the paste from my face, her fingers softly gripping my chin as she turned it ever so slightly to get the best angle. I kept my eyes on the ground, embarrassed that I felt, and probably looked, like a child. 

"I'm not a child, I could've done it myself." I huffed slightly. I had just gave her some ammunition to load in a gun of hers, and it was already loaded as she opened her mouth making me regret speaking.

"Yes, because a child wouldn't run after saying something awkward at a meal? Or the fact that a child would tear open a pack and get themselves dirty? Or never mind the fact that a child would never be too lazy to put on the proper underwear?" I tried to shoot her a glare, but she wiped away at my eyes, only adding insult to the slight injury she had given me.

She started to comb through my hair, pulling out clumps of the paste. She picked them out, looked over and studied them carefully, as if they would reveal a great secret. Afterwards, she flicked them towards the trash, seemingly as if they refused to give her any secret. 

"May I ask  _your_ name?" Bryce spoke up.  Her fingers still picking through my hair.

"1986 would suffice."

"Don't you have your own name?"

"I don't use it."

"Surely you use it instead of your hun-"

" _1986 would suffice._ " I shot at her.

Her hands came together as she raised them close to her chest, clutching them closely. I looked at her hardly. 

 _"I only wished not to call you by a number_." She softly whispered, but I barely heard it. I sat there looking at her. 

I had no way to express my emotions correctly. I watched as it seemed tears threatened to leave her eyes. I softened my face.

"I don't use my name... it just..." I took a deep breath, "it just awakens bad memories." I reached over and tried my best to gently grab her face. My hands were used to delivering powerful strikes, not gently handling delicate situations. I used my thumb to wipe away the tears that dripped from her eyes.

I had only met Bryce yesterday, but I felt drawn to her. She leaned into my hand, her eyes closing as the tears flowed. 

"You don't need to worry about it, just understand that my name isn't going to be used." Her eyes opened and locked with mine. I could feel it, and no doubt she could feel it as well. "The number doesn't just define me, it is who I am." I whispered. 

"But you're not a number." She softly responded. She grabbed my wrist and turned her face into it. "I'm sorry, I don't-" she let go of my wrist and pushed my hand towards me.

"Sorry for what, being upset when someone became mean?" She started at me. "I'm sorry. I should've handled the situation better, just know that the question is just strange for me." She nodded slowly. She stood up, confusion settling in, I painfully watched as she quickly went for the door.

She paused in the doorway to the hall, glancing back at me before she left. I sat there, as what just happened threatened to play in my mind. Taking a deep breath, I stood up. 

Bryyo. 806 and I are heading to Bryyo.

No doubt the King knows of my arrival. No doubt that he is going to happily greet me, the short Bryyan hobbling over trying to make small talk. Bryyo is only a few days away, it's been popping up on our sensors for sometime.

I wonder what the new upgrades could be, the ship is notorious for being nearly impossible to upgrade. Many modern chips and weapons can't be added as the ship out right rejects them.

 _"I only wished not to call you by a number."_ I grabber my head in wake of a building headache. The only recent interaction playing in my mind. I almost instantly began to feel sick, I looked in the mirror, my face red. Tears streamed down my face, I glared at the reflection, yet I got a glare back.

I turned the faucet on, hastily cupping my hands and splashing water on my face. The water was ice cold, but that was fine for me. I just needed to snap myself out of it. 

* * *

After taking some time to calm myself down and fix myself up. Brushing my hair, putting on proper training clothes, defeatedly putting my bright blonde hair in a ponytail. I had found myself in the simulated training rooms. I watched as 806 fought Zebesians, Humans, and other species of aliens that I weren't familiar with.

I stood next in line, a guns fitted with harmless lasers to act as real guns when doing the simulation. I clutched the thing close to my body, ready at any moment to take a shot, though no damage would be done either way. I watched as 806 delivered a would be devastating kick to the head of one of the holographic Zebesians. I shuddered at the computerized shriek, although it didn't sound like the real thing, it was still as unsettling.

The simulation had finished, 806 stood there, taking deep breaths. Sweat dotted her skin, her mane flattening from the weight of the salty liquid waste settling on it. The large metal door began undoing its massive turn lock. I watched as the lock quickly revolved and the door swung open. 806 giving me a pat on the back and holding it open for me.

I stood in the middle of the room, getting ready for any incoming strike. I looked towards the thick, bulletproof glass and gave a thumbs up. 806 disappeared from view as she went to program the simulation to begin.

The gun creaked under my tight grip. Adrenaline was already building in me as I glanced around the room.

"Simulation starting in 3..."

I felt the hair on my body rise in anticipation.

"2..."

My heart raced, the rhythmic sound of beating filled my ears. Along with a painful pounding in my head as a memory threatened to rise.

"1"

Holographic Zebesians appeared, their computerize screeching filling the air. They snapped their claws, it sound as if branches were being snapped in half. There were only 3, one on either side and one ahead. I kept forward, grabbing the neck of the one ahead of me.

I knew Zebesians had no care of a fellow of theirs were to get hurt, but it served a good enough shield for a moment. I fired at the one on my right, it screamed in pain as it lifted it claws and fired a shot.

The Zebesian I held onto dissintigrated as the shot killed it. I fired another shot at the one I had just engaged. It too disappeared. I held the gun at the ready. 

The third had disappeared, I slowly backed up, knowing that it was still here and that it could see me. Just as I looked up at the ceiling the simulation's robotic voice came on.

Red lights filled the room, flashing over and over. Metal creaked above my head as a non-computerized screech filled the air. 

"Evacuate this are of the ship. Outside contamination. Evacuate this area of the ship. Outside contamination." 

It was to late as the alarms went off. The contaminate had already broke into the room and had me pinned against the wall. Its claws threatening to snap down as it's hot breath smashed into my face, smelling like rotting corpses and spoiled foods. A deep hiss rising in its throat.

"Hello hunter..." 

 _"I only wished not to call you by a number." Her sad eyes gleamed up at me. I could still feel the gentle touching and hear her soft and warm voice._ I roared in anger as the interaction with Bryce had broken through into my mind.

"Sadly this it..." Its deep voice grumbled, the Zebesian opening its mouth getting ready to take a deadly bite.


	4. Chapter 4

I struggled with the sharp claw edges that were held up to the skin of my neck. The Zebesian closed in, getting ready to take a bite.

"I'm not Samus Aran." I pushed out of my throat. The Zebesian froze. A cackling escaping its reptilian beak. It hissed and blew air in my face, the absolutely foul smelling breath creeped up on my face. I held back a gag as I knew the Zebesian had eaten a rotting corpse at some time before our meeting.

I hissed at it, its claws flexing against my throat. I reared up one of my legs, getting ready to kick it in the abdomen. 

"What are you?" I unleashed the energy in my leg. The Zebesian screeched, as I steadied myself up I watched as it crouched to pounce.

"I'm not your  _Hunter._ " I yelled at it. I lept forward, the Zebesian grabbed ahold of my arms. It forcefully held me in place.

"You smell like it." It croaked as its claw ends dug into my arm, golden blood starting to slowly drip off my arms.

"Spawn." I hissed at it, this caused it to begin howling with laughter as it let me go. I stepped back, nursing my arms as I pushed through the pain and difficulty to see.

"The Hunter doesn't have any biological spawn, she has that rat of pity she calls her spawn." The Zebesian crouched on the ground, its exoskeletal body shimmering in the red warning lights. 

"I am her biological spawn but I'm not her, how do you explain the fact I haven't used a power suit." I growled, strafing around the damned lizard-bug. The Zebesian jumped forward, missing me by a few inches as I tumbled away.

"Then why all the defiance?" It yelled, charging at me. I held my ground, swing a kick as it neared my range. It let out a shriek as it flew to the left, hitting the wall with a painful crack echoing.

"She's wronged  _us._ " I took a step closer, picking up the fake gun. "Every single organism has been wronged by her, and the Federation had let her free of all the charges she was going to get." I raised the gun over my head, getting ready to swing it down.

" _You're not as good as you think you are for doing such a thing, Hunter-Spawn."_ It angrily hissed, jumping into the air it descended upon me, it slashed my stomach deeply. Golden liquid dripping out and mixing with some red to create a sickening orange color. I swung the gun towards its head, a deep purple blood sprayed out.

"What I'm doing is  _justice,_ you bastard." I growled while I tackled the Zebesian to the ground, holding its arms down as it struggled beneath me. "She doesn't deserve her freedom in the very least."

"How sickening, not getting the very reason why I was sent here. You're a monster who deserves to  _die._ Your mother has driven you insane  _Spawn,_ and you're going to undo all the safety she's done if you hurt her." It snapped at me, it weakly swung its claws. I became dizzy, I'm losing too much blood.

"Isn't that what you want?" 

"It's in our best interest for everyone to be safe until the Hunter dies. You're a detriment to that and must be stopped." It looked off into the distance. "Then again, chaos allows us to control. As much as we need chaos, we need this peace you fool." It was practically pleading.

"I'm going to help the Federation, so they can destroy  _you._ "

"You don't know..." It turned its attention to me, we locked eyes. "Kill me. Kill me now." It begged. It opened its claws, brandishing the sharpened edges. "This death will be faster than any Commander Ridley has given and kinder than any your mother has given." I raised its arm, it didn't resist in any way as I brought down the claw. 

Jamming it through the carapace, there was a disgusting crunching noise as deep purple liquid splashed out from the wound. I felt my body weakening. I had failed to notice the door had been opened just before I had delivered the final blow to the Zebesian. 

I felt familiar gentle hands grabbing ahold of my face. My vision blurring and dipping between darkness. All sound was incoherent as I tried to hone in on a voice. I could feel myself being dragged away, yet I knew not where we were heading.

* * *

My eye shot open. My heart was racing and I was covered in sweat. It was dark, I could barely focus on the object in front of me. 

I let my eyes adjust and my heart calm down, the once black room slowly fading into a slight view. 

It was my childhood room.

I shot forward, soft blues and pinks, muted grays and whites. I heard a slight noise, I turned to see that the door had swung open, revealing my mother. She stood in casual civilian clothing. In a crowd, you wouldn't know she was Samus Aran, unless her amazonian height gave her away.

 I suddenly felt a building fear as she stepped near. I threw my arms up instinctively, trying to shield anything from coming down. My body began to shake as I lost control of my arms. My heart pounded loudly as my breathing quickened to the point where it became difficult to breathe. My vision went pitch black as all sounds just became radio static.

"Help..." was all I could muster before speaking became impossible. I could feel the wet, cold tears stream down my face, strangled cries escaping my mouth. My body just shook, not responding to any movements I tried to make. I was laid down on my back, as the shaking got worse.

Soon, she came for me. She gently caressed my face and wiped my tears away, I could feel her tightly hugging my body. No sound was louder than a steady beating, her fingers combed through my hair slowly, rubbing my back often. 

"Just breathe." Her voice broke through. I tried to focus on it, a warm and caring voice that sounded familiar to me. "I'm here, everything's going to be all right." I could feel my heart slow down, along with the shaking.

I struggled to take deep breaths, my surroundings still unclear to me. I could feel pain in my stomach as I tried to move closer to the sound.

"He-" I could only croak out a few sounds.

"Shhhhhhh, just breathe, it's okay." The shaking had stopped as my breathing leveled out. "Everything's fine, I'm here." Gentle strokes went through my hair. I could feel the clothing of the person against all of my skin, meaning I was bare naked with someone I couldn't identify.

I opened my eyes, my face buried into the neck of a woman. A familiar hand guided my face up. Amber eyes met mine. 

"Thank the goddess..." She whispered. Our foreheads met, tears streaming from her eyes. "You're not a number, don't make yourself a number." She softly spoke, I relocated my head to the base of her neck. The warmth of her skin radiating to mine.

She brought me closer, and let me sleep as I was. I dreaded falling asleep, yet my body called for it. Multiple times I woke up in fear, and each and every time she was there to hold me. 

I was upset that I became drawn to her before I even knew her name, but now, only two or three days later, had I known why. My body seemingly melted away as she held me close, her heartbeat becoming a beacon in my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

I hobbled off of the transport ship, Bryce keeping me on my feet. For the last few days, I was kept in bed to allow my wounds to heal, it was expected that I would stay out longer but my body's natural ability to heal faster than any human caused them to reevaluate that decision. I still felt pain regularly, but there was no time. 

That Zebesian was only a speed bump in the road... but what did it mean by "I didn't know..."? I shook my head as I saw royal escorts run down the large road ahead the landing pad. Their brightly colored tunics hung loosely on their bodies.

As they reached me, they bowed, I could hear the small huffing and puffing noises coming from their throat as they tried to catch their breath. Bryce looked at one, excitement clearly building in her as her body shook with glee. 806 stood next to me, her shoulders squared as she proudly stood. 

Bryyans hung in the shadows, their bright amber eyes giving away their locations. Yet they seemed content as they watched us. Perhaps wanting to see another death, or have the chance to try and get 806 or Bryce as servants or workers, they all climbed on top of each other. The king appeared within moments.

He was shorter than the average height of a Bryyan. He stood eye level with me though, still being massive regardless if he was close to average Bryyan height or not. His monarch robes made of something similar to silk, they glistened and fluttered in the soft wind. This caused a somewhat faint halo to form around him. 

We locked eyes, studying each other. No movement was made except for 806 and Bryce, they had followed the rules and laws and bowed. The king paid no attention to them, the tip of his tail rapidly flicking about. Then, a smile cracked on his face.

"Hunter 1986! It's nice to see that you have come to visit me once again!" He announced loudly, a long tongue flicking out on every hissed s-sound. "I had missed you from your training days. It's so nice to see that you have finally come." The king brought all four of his hands together. 

"You basically took my ship, but I'll let that pass." I calmly spoke. The king laughed as one of his massive hands came down on my shoulder, patting me gently. His white teeth glittered in Bryyo's sun, reminding me that he could end me any moment.

"Yes, yes, well... I heard about your mission, I promise you will get some things related to your mission, but please," The king looked at 806 and Bryce "your... servants... and you are welcome into the palace." 

I looked back at 806 and Bryce. Turning back to the king, I slightly bowed.

"Sir, they're free hybrids. They are no servants, more like... colleagues." I softly spoke. The king leaned back as realization set in. He took a deep breath, a smirk swiftly flashed across his face.

"My apologies, but please, we must go before they finish the upgrades." He turned and walked off, the escorts stood up and trailed after their king. I signaled for 806 and Bryce to follow, we set off after the king.

* * *

 

I never understood the point of the fanciest and most comfortable chairs. I squirmed in my seat, the plush seats not allowing me to sit at an angle I preferred. The king noticed my fidgeting and observed me. I could feel the heat rising in my face as I failed to find a position I sat comfortably in.

"Perhaps a more solid chair?" The king suggested, I looked at him, silently pleading him to do so. He laughed as he waved a hand towards his servants. "You're just like your mo-" I shot him a look, he knew what I didn't want to hear. He knew the rage I had no problem unleashing on him if he finished that sentence. He knew that my companions didn't know of my mother, and that I had no intention of sharing.

"Many other hunters I know don't enjoy chairs like these." I stood up as a servant slid a solid chair under me. Made of wood and metal, I slid into a familiar position. Sitting on my right side as my left leg was thrown over the left arm, allowing my right leg to dangle off the chair. I used my right arm to prop myself up on the unoccupied chair arm and finally felt comfortable.

 "Yes, well..." I peered down at my hands, cut up and callused "surely you know why we came here."

"Quite an empty question to fill the space, isn't it?" The king cackled. He relaxed as he signaled for one of his servants. A small Bryyan bounded through the doors, the silken robes slightly large and loose on the small frame. With a baby-ish face, soft rounded features and large eyes that peered up at the king, excitement exuded from the small form. It quickly snapped that this servant was a child.

"Yes, sir!" The small child said, standing up straight, looking at the king proudly.

"Retrieve any and all files on the Unifying Hunter and the Great Avians." The king waved his hand, the small figure jumped up and dashed off, soft thumping coming from their sprint. "Also, I have a gift for you."

"A gift, sir?" I was perplexed. I had only came here for my ship and the information, he knew as well as I did that the federation didn't like gifts to be given to on-duty hunters. "Surely you know I cann-" 

The king stared at me silently. His glare cutting off my sentence as it freezes me tik the core.

"No Federation rule applies to me, besides, it will be helpful to your mission." He sighed, he peered over his shoulder as servants carried in a large basket that shook every once in awhile.

"Sir, if I may be ab-" August began to but in, but she quickly silenced herself when a large reptilian hand went up in the air.

"Hunter, as you may know, Bryyo is home to an amazing and rare animal. An animal that is covered by the Bryyans for not only its loyalty, but its grace and strength in battle." The king stood up, walking over to the basket. The servants gently placed the basket, bowing as they stepped away, averting their eyes from their god-like king. "A small litter of Kroklidios were born, they appear as a..." the king paused, thinking of the word "as what you humans call a 'dog'. As a symbol of peace and as a tool for your mission, I bestow upon you the strongest of the litter." 

The basket was opened to reveal a dog like animal. Its head slender, and seemingly always glaring, it looked up at me. Large ears, adorned with brilliant blue gemstone earrings glittered. A large paddle like tail and hair around its ankles like a clydesdale really stood out as it gracefully jumped from the basket. It was still a pup, no doubt about it. I stared in awe at its sleek furry light brown coat.

"We hope you raise him to his fullest potential, for he is mighty and a good specimen of his species." The king spoke proudly as a hand reached to pet the Kroklidios.

I had grown up with a great appreciation for mathematics. His head was very triangular in shape, as well as his tail and paws. But I had always loved solving for sine, cosine and tangent.

"His name is Xsuine." I muttered softly as I scratched behind his ear. A bright green tongue flopping out of his mouth. He seemed to stand proudly, never breaking from a majestic or regal look. 

I was startled as the small Bryyan child ran back into the room, tightly clutching a box for his dear life. Loud shattering followed him as he jumped forward, guards seemingly appearing out of no where.

"He's here! The Demon Draco is here!" The child screamed, 806 and I glanced at each other, quickly nodding. I felt a smile creep on my face, I could already feel adrenaline begin to pump. We barged out the door, our weapons being drawn.

I watched as 806 dashed ahead and stepped up onto the wall, running up far enough and quick enough to reach a vent in the ceiling. She quickly disappeared behind its hexagonal grate, leaving me alone to face a demon.


	6. Chapter 6

A long, dagger-tipped tail sat in front of me. It's owner hulking their way down the hall while grabbing ahold of any Bryyan and staring them down before tossing them aside or viciously snapping the poor Bryyan. He seemingly cooed over and over, broken Galactic Standard hissed like nails on a chalkboard from under the gentle sounds. His tongue flicking out periodically or spitting up flames.

"Hunter... Where is Hunter..." Perhaps he knew I was there behind him, but it wouldn't matter as 806 popped into his view. Her powerful voice bellowed.

"Samus Aran isn't here! Leave!" Her words echoed, but I knew the winged beast didn't care. He will always do as he pleases because he can almost always escape capture. 

The beast of death lowered his head to the ground, dark smoke escaping his nostrils as he stared down 806, bloodlust in his reptilian eyes. Black saliva dripped from his mouth and left pools on the ground as he entered a feral state. A long and low roar reverberated around the room, causing a chill to run up my spine. 

"Give me the Hunter!" Roars that sounded of milk filled the castle. He became feral as he thrashed about the enclosed space.

"Ridley!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He turned in a fluid motion, his eyes glowing a blood orange as mine locked with his.

"Hunter," Ridley seemed excited, like a hunter about to jump in for the final kill on its prey, "Hunter..." he dragged out every syllable. He enjoyed the word on his tongue, savoring it. 

"The Hunter is not here, you foolish lizard," I pulled out the Federation issued pistol, pointing it in his face. He pulled back slightly, surprised by a sudden firearm in his face, but he quickly regain composure.

"Spawn..." he lengthened the sound of the 's'. I watched him rear back onto his back legs, his eyes analyzing my body. A shriek filled the air as he lunged for the ceiling. "Hunter Spawn!" He roared, he bashed his head into the ceiling, intricately carved stone tumbling down. 

The ceiling broke away, allowing him to escape. I peered through the hole and saw the massive beast flapping his wings in the air. We exchanged a look, a look of knowing. He knew who I was. He knew how to draw up our enemy. He was intelligent, but like an idiot goes for the easiest option.

I holstered my pistol. 

What a stupid lizard.

Castle staff hurried through the rubble of the grand halls, searching for their king. The small pup clambered after me, its rudder tail dragging along the floor, massive lower and upper canines extending well past what would be considered normal on a canine. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, he was undoubtedly happy. 806 met me back in the King's study, the King standing there quite frustrated.

"1986, the upgrades are complete, although I'm saddened to say the information was taken by Zebesians who got into the castle." The King's voice low, an angry grumble hidden in it.

"Ridley was just a distraction." I looked over at 806 who seemed quite upset about it. She bared her fangs, towards no one but herself.

"Please have a good trip."

With that, the King turned away, uninterested in us now. He didn't even offer his appreciation for going after Ridley, angrily I stormed off, quite foolishly honestly. 

I was quite relieved to find that ship yard had remained in tact, I was able to quickly identify my ship. Its orange plating and green viewing window almost looking like Samus' helmet, but it was too large and heavily modified for such a thing. I couldn't see the new modifications, I became confused as I approached the ship.

Bryce was no where to be seen, stirring silent worry in my stomach. As I approached the ship, I noticed the warning lights were on, their soft red glow difficult to see against the orange metal. I waited under the shift for the small lift, but nothing appeared.

I reached up and gently tugged on a small handle, 806 stood behind me, holding Xsuine in her arms, he was trying to wiggle free. The latch gave way to a keypad, taking a moment to punch in the numbers, the warning lights shifted from red to green as the lift lowered.

Stepping onto the lift with 806, the lift slowly raised up into the ship, the lights were dimmed. 806 and I stayed frozen in place, it was eerily quiet. 

"Help!" A loud shriek filled the air, without a thought we dashed towards the voice. Metal clattered as it struggled to stay in place, fists pounding on the door. We entered the only stairwell on the ship, 806 lept from the base to the hand rails and up to the second floor. No emotion was showing on her face.

The screaming voice and groaning metal got louder, we stopped in front of a door.  It was to the small lab on the ship, it was a cree room renovated for the transport of precious cargo, mainly metroids and Zebesian animals. I quickly pressed my hand on the lock, but the reader refused to activate, I groaned.

"Bryce, are you there?" I called out as I pulled open the latch by the door. 

"1986? Thank the Goddess, yes, but please hurry," a croak in her voice, obviously shaken. 

I tugged on another latch in the compartment, containing a keypad and small tubes of crygoneic liquid. Grabbing one of the tubes, I quickly punched in the code. The door complied and swished open, the second door, a shielding door was slow to activate but did so. 

It slid away to reveal a red eyed Bryce, who quickly jumped onto 806 and I, overly ecstatic about her mundane rescue. I peered into the lab, I only entered once a year, and I saw what could have possibly made her so frightened.

Freeing myself from Bryce's tight embrace, I walked into the lab, looking at the research table.

On the research table, on a pedestal encased in Chozodian thermal glass and protected with a hack proof laser grid, a container containing a dead metroid sat. The metroid was the last metroid, it was no longer alive, but it was the only vessel left of intact DNA. 

It was suspended in a cryogenic mode, just to make sure it was dead. I gently placed the cryogenic liquid next to the pedestal and turned to face Bryce and 806. Not believing what she was seeing, 806 walked in, checking over the metroid.

After a few minutes of silence, she turned to face me, her face a bright red. Despite being about five inches shorter, she still looked up at me with an intimidating gaze.

"Why do you have that thing?!" 806 roared angrily, pointing back at the metroid.

"It came with the ship," I shrugged, the statement was true. When I had stolen the ship, everything aboard was taken as well. Instead of storing the metroid in the vault with all the power suits, Samus had left this aboard. 

I've been surprised for how over the last few years, she hasn't put a bounty on me, and surely she should realize that the metroid couldn't possibly be safe being carted around the galaxy. I too, knew that the metroid would be safer in her hands, stored deep below ground with the power suits and Chozodian artifacts. The fact that it hadn't been stolen, lost, dethawed or destroyed was a testimate.

I knew how dangerous metroids were.

Violent creatures who attacked none that were their own.

The only way to get living metroid DNA would be to sequence Samus Aran's DNA, and that's if you can get her to not fight you.

Perhaps that why when she came back...

I shook my head free of that thought.

"It was under the best protection and care, but they obviously didn't do a good job if they left it on the ship," I grumbled, inserting the grid code. The lasers shut off, the glass falling away.

"Are you going to release that damn thing on us?" Bryce screamed in horror, I just ignored her as I grabbed the capsule. I unscrewed the top, cold fog leaked from the exposed nearly depleated cryogenic liquid. 

"It's dead," I grunted as I pulled the tube out, and replacing it with the new one. This should really be in the vault, cryogenic liquid isn't cheap or easy to keep. The capsule activated as it synced the new tube, a cloud of icy fog filling the capsule with the metroid. 

Placing the capsule back on the pedestal, the glass began to return to its original position, the laser grid activating.

"Tell no one of what you saw," I warned, looking at both of them.

"Does the Federation know of this?" 806 questioned, her voice as icy as icy drifts.

"No. Let's keep it that way so they don't break their own laws," I growled, walking out of the lab. 

806 followed after me, the shield door closing behind us, and the normal door quickly sliding close. 

"806-"

"I said call me August."

" _August_ ,"

A pause.

"You will be working in the lab during the mission, I hope you get used to having the most deadly creature in the universe stare at you." 

I walked towards the head of the ship as the other two went back to the small cargo dock. 

"We're taking Bryce back," I said coldly before they were too far. 

"No." Bryce spoke up. I stopped and faced her, glaring. "You will not be taking me back," she stamped her foot, her ears twitching and a small snarl on her face.

"Considering you locked yourself into the lab, and that you're not even supposed to know what the mission is about, you can't be here," she could sense the forced hatred in my voice. Her dusty brown hair beginning to puff up ever so slightly as she stared me down.

"I refuse!"


End file.
